Talk:Teemo/@comment-5319740-20140301180216
if teemo were to be revamped i'd rather have it like this: PASSIVE : Camouflage If Teemo stands still and takes no action for 2 seconds, he becomes stealthed and gains 1stack of camouflage. (Taking any action will break his camouflage) each additional second he remains invisible grants him additional 15% attack speed that lasts 4seconds, stacks up to 3times. (all stack ends after duration expires) Q : Blinding Dart adjust cooldown to 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds. reduce AP ratio to add a damage over time that lasts 3seconds. Total damage dealt : 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 + make blind duration 2seconds at all levels. W : Move Quick adjust cooldown to 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds. adjust passive movement speed to 15% at all levels. remake active movement speed to 70% movementspeed that decays over 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 seconds. E : Toxic Shot adjust on-hit damage to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 adjust damage over time to 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 + that lasts 3seconds. Total damage for one hit : 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 R : Noxious Trap mushrooms now has evolution stages (similar to malzahar's minions) mushrooms lasts 600seconds. mushrooms are globally capped to 10 (similar to wards) charge cap increased to 4''' charge receive time increased to 40 / 35 / 30 seconds '''1st stage - first 30seconds health 100 vision radius 212.5 detonation radius 50 explosion radius 175 slow amount 40% on all levels 50 / 75 / 100 damage per second that lasts 3seconds. Total damage dealt : 150 / 225 / 300 2nd stage - next 60seconds health 150 vision radius 225 detonation radius 60 explosion radius 200 slow amount 50% on all levels 50 / 75 / 100 damage per second that lasts 4seconds. Total damage dealt : 200 / 300 / 400 3rd stage - final stage health 200 vision radius 300 detonation radius 100 explosion radius 250 slow amount 60% on all levels 50 / 75 / 100 damage per second that lasts 5seconds. Total damage dealt : 250 / 375 / 500 releases an invisible noxious toxin in a 250 radius. deals 10 / 20 / 30 damage per second upon contact that lasts 1second. (effects similar to cassiopea's miasma) (multiple zones does not stack) (does not slow upon contact) these changes revolves around teemo's niche DOT prowess and reduced initial bursts. the overall DOT can potentially be higher when teemo can keep refreshing the DOT, meaning more smart poking and less "burst me to death". the changes in his camouflage is for eliminating that potential abuse of stealth and de-stealth for that 40%AS burst. in essence if he could max out camouflage the overall DPS boost would be higher than it previously was, a reward for the risk of camping for long durations. the changes in his move quick emphases the burst of movementspeed he could do, specifically it emphasizes those ambush scenarios better. overall the distance traveled should be just slightly shorter compared to his old move quick. the mushroom change is quite a unique setup, the explosion radius and detonation radius increases along with the mushroom's maturity. at maximum maturity the mushroom releases an invisible mist in an area that deals damage over time. they're still invisible but their presence becomes detectable if you notice your HP suddenly taking damage. one of the main trade-offs with this are early mushrooms deals slightly less damage and are less of a threat due to their shorter duration. while matured mushrooms are highly devastating with their increased radius and slightly higher total damage. with this its much more effective to place mushrooms on more strategic locations than just spamming them everywhere. it takes at least 90seconds for the mushroom to achieve maximum maturity, so better clear them up before they become a massive threat. phew finally got that out of my head, just my 25cents.